


The Encounter In The Laundry Room

by flavourless_fiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Meetings, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes from the prompt I received on Tumblr, 'we live in the same apartment complex and I accidentally leave my laundry in the washer for a minute too long and you decide to take out all my wet clothes to put in yours just as I walk in'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encounter In The Laundry Room

Oikawa didn’t know who the genius was that designed the building to have the laundry for the entire building in the basement, but he simultaneously loved and hated them at the same time. It gave him a source of exercise, walking, or better yet running up and down the eleven sets of stairs because the elevator was so slow. But it sucked as well, especially if it was a warm day so he could hang his washing on a clothes horse and set it on his balcony to dry.

Those wet clothes were just so heavy. It was almost obnoxious how something which was no trouble getting up and down the stairs when dry, was the biggest effort of his life when wet. Sometimes he just paid the extra money and took the additional trip up and down so he didn’t feel as though he was dead when he got into his apartment.

At least it was overly humid today with a high enough risk of rain that he wasn’t going to have to worry about getting it all the way upstairs. That was literally the only positive of the awful weather though. Staring at the clock, Oikawa decided that he’d waited long enough, surely his washing would be clean by now. The only issue was he hadn’t checked if he had the right amount of change.

Climbing onto the kitchen bench, Oikawa grabbed the bowl that was on top of one of the cupboards, he didn’t understand why there was a gap between the ceiling and the top of the cupboard but it was useful and he’d only go to it if he really needed spare change. There would have been a few thousand yen in the bowl by now. Thankfully he only needed a hundred and fifty yen.

Oikawa practically ran down the stairs, jumping down the last few each time he came close to the next level. As if that would actually make him faster. It was a busy laundry day, especially because there were only four machines for the whole building. Although some people must have had some in their apartments otherwise they would constantly be busy, rather than just on weekends.

The door was ajar as he reached the laundry room, Oikawa thankful that is was or else he would have ended up slamming into it as he slipped on the last step and stumbled forward several feet. He still ended up hitting his knee on the washer that was closest to the door. “Shit!” He mumbled to himself, rubbing the spot that hit it, before straightening up and noticing he wasn’t actually alone in here.

Oikawa stared at the other for a moment, noticing that the other was by the washing machine he’d definitely been using. There were all front loaders, so he could be wrong and the other was using the one beside his but he did have a suspicion that it was his wet clothes that were getting put into his laundry basket. “Are those yours?” He asked, wandering around to confirm that the washing was in fact his.

The other male looked up, Oikawa frowning as the other scowled at him, dark blue eyes that should have been far more innocent than what they were, meeting his brown. “No, it finished and it’s the only washer that doesn’t have twenty minutes or more left on it.” The male seemed more soft spoken than Oikawa expected, although after that glare he was expecting to be yelled at. Now all he could take the other guy for was awkward.

“Oh, well they’re mine, if you could finish emptying my stuff out of it that would make my life so much easier.” He said, smirking at the other as he found a dryer that was empty, adjusting the knobs so it wouldn’t destroy his clothes once he put the dryer on.

There was silence for a few moments before the basket of wet laundry was dumped beside him, Oikawa jumping slightly. That guy was quick and very quiet! He’d been too wrapped up in his own thoughts about buying milk bread this afternoon to even hear him. “If I had of known you were coming down right away, I would have waited.” The other said to Oikawa as he bent down and put his clothes in the dryer, Oikawa having to shake out a number of articles of clothing so they wouldn’t end up too wrinkly once they’d dried.

He stretched his back as he looked over to the other, smiling almost too confidently. “Don’t worry, you made my life easier.” He chuckled, sitting back on his heels as he shut the dryer, gripping the top of it as he stood. Good lord his knee hurt from hitting that machine. “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama Tobio, I live just below you.” Oikawa didn’t know if he was saying that out of spite, or if it was actually just an off the hand comment. He sincerely hoped that it was the latter. “Your boyfriend always seems really mad at you.”

Boyfriend? He didn’t have a boyfriend… Unless he meant Iwa-chan, because he certainly got annoyed with Oikawa easily. “Oh no, he’s just my childhood best friend, it’s never serious either.” He said, sounding a lot happier than he actually felt. Even Oikawa was alarmed at how fake he could seem sometimes. “He just gets annoyed easily I guess.”

A silence fell between the two, Oikawa resting his basket on top of the dryer as he watched Kageyama put all of his clothing in the washer. He’d probably overfilled it just that little bit too much. Oikawa sincerely hoped when he came back down that water wasn’t leaking out of the machine. If there was, he wasn’t going to make a report to the building owner, it was just one of those unspoken rules for those that were under thirty in the building.

“I’ll see you around I guess.” Kageyama said, waving at the other as he left. It was strange the other was awkward, but Oikawa certainly felt like he was the more awkward one out of the two of them in this instance.


End file.
